policequestfandomcom-20200214-history
Original timeline
Timeline based off of the original PQ trilogy (ignores the PQ1VGA). This includes dates from the later PQ4-6 and SWAT series. The timeline is not entirely consistent and some characters have multiple dates given for birthdays, hiring dates, and other events. But in general the original trilogy runs chronological with each other. PQ3 may 'reset/retcon' certain details from earlier two games, based on dates given in the manual, or alluded to in the game (sometimes moving events later in the timeline a little, ex. Bains is given an alternate 'conviction' date (day and month) than was given in PQ2, or implied in PQ1). The timeline becomes slightly more murky beginning with PQ4 and the later SWAT games; it is unclear if the timeline has been reset and moved closer to modern times (following the VGA timeline), or reset more than once (in SWAT 2 Sonny's birthdate is changed yet again, SWAT 3 jumps ahead to 2005, and SWAT 4 still later, albeit Sonny's age is not listed in latter two games), or continues to follow from the original timeline. Many of these dates are comparable, and compatible with the Profiles timeline from the The Police Quest Casebook at the back of the book. Timeline ;1873 :The Lytton Municipal Court Building was built (PQ1EGA). ;1926 :10/28: Samuel Britt is born (PQ3). ;1928 :3/20: Moffet Dickey is born (PQ2). :7/28: John Dooley is born (PQ2). ;1930 :1/2: Jasper Loofin is born (PQ2). :2/10: Mary Loofin is born (PQ2). ;1933 :6/21: Maynard Fogg is born (PQ2). ;1934 :4/19: Peter Swift is born (PQ2). ;1935 :3/15: Clifford Jones is born (PQ3). Steve Rocklin is born (PQ3). :11/30: Kenneth Smith is born (PQ2). ;1937 :9/11: Robert Bridford is born (PQ2). ;1939 :3/1: Jason Taselli is born (PQ2). :9/20: Calvin Haines is born (PQ2). ;1940 :1/25: Robert Adams is born (PQ2). :2/14: Frank Catskill is born (PQ2). :3/26: Kenneth Mills is born (PQ2). :10/25: Andrew Dent is born (PQ3). :10/30: Kevin Miller is born (PQ3). James Walls (BB) is born (PQ3). :11/29: Mike Downs is born (PQ3). ;1941 :8/16: Stephen Parker is born (PQ3). :9/26: Jane Cardinal is born (PQ3). ;1942 :11/2: Robert Lang is born (PQ3). ;1945 :4/10: Mario Gelepsi is born (PQ2). :11/13: Lorin South is born (PQ2). ;1946: John Childs is born (PQ3). ;1947 :12/14: Art Serabian is born (PQ1EGA). ;1948 :2/19: Donald J. Colby is born (PQ2). :4/22: Fletcher Hall is born (PQ2). Henry Jaco is born (PQ3). :6/12: Lloyd Pratt is born (PQ2). :10/30: Jim Pierson is born (PQ2). ;1949 :4/22: Julia South is born (PQ2). ;1950: :1/10: Steve Rocklin is born (PQ3). :4/22: Willy Jerome is born (PQ2). :5/18: Keith Robinson is born (PQ2). ;1951: :2/3: John Willis is born (PQ2). :3/13: Steve Jones is born (PQ2). :11/30: Jessie Hiram Bains is born (PQ2). :12/12: Martha Gibbs is born (PQ3). ;1952 :Sonny Bonds is born (PQ2). ;1953 :2/14: Marie Wilkans is born (PQ2). :3/15: Robert Swafford is born (PQ3). ;1954 :3/16: Pat Morales is born (PQ3). :9/9: George Kling is born (PQ3). ;1955 :Parker Center is built (PQ4). :3/15 (or 4/20): Marie Bonds is born (PQ3). :4/22: Joseph Hoss is born (PQ3). :4/28: Birthdate on fake Leroy Pierson id (PQ1EGA). :8/9: Birthdate of Joseph Banks (PQ3). ;1956 :2/3: Sidney Aimes is born (PQ3). :3/6: Frank Ferrell is born (PQ3). :3/15: George Snow is born (PQ2). :6/16: Joseph Hoss registration expires (PQ3). :6/2: Birthdate on the fake Marvin Hoffman id (PQ1EGA). :7/15: Erik Strauss is born in chicago, Illinois (PQ4). :8/22: Rambus Botts is born (PQ2). ;1957 :33 1/3 LP record player is released. High tech, at the time (PQ4) :1958 Ford Fairlane (PQ3). ;1958 :6/15: John Dooley is appointed to the Lytton Police Department (PQ2). :6/30: Sonny Bonds is born (PQ3). :9/27: James Larson is born (PQ3). :Ford 1959 (PQ3) ;1959 :3/2: Carl Law is born (PQ3). :12/28: Mark Crowe is born (PQ3). ;1960 :3/3: John Dooley helps break up the largest auto theft ring in the history of Lytton (PQ2). :4/12: Earl Hanks is born (PQ3). :7/5: Cheri Loyd is born (PQ3). :7/14: Jon Bock is born (PQ3). :7/19: Wilma Snider is born (PQ2). :9/27: James Larson is born (PQ3). :12/7: Norma Quikel is born (PQ2). ;1961 :2/14: Woodrow Roberts is born (PQ2). :12/8: Paul Donald Colby is born (PQ1EGA). :12/15: Calvin Haines is appointed to Lytton PD (PQ2). ;1962 :5/22: Jeff Crowe & Kimberly A. Eidson are born (PQ3). :9/7: Carlos Escobar is born (PQ3). ;1963 :2/10: Lonny West is born (PQ2). Lonnie West is born (PQ2). :2/19: Brian Forbes is born (PQ3). :3/15: Jose Valencia is born (PQ2). :4/22: Kim Walters is born (PQ2). James Simpson is born (PQ2). :6/19: Chico Granandez is born (PQ2). Jose Granandez is born (PQ2). :9/26: Jane Jensen is born (PQ3). ;1964 :3/1: Laura Waters is born (PQ2). :8/17: Jack Mulkins is born (PQ2). :8/25: Desi Hartman is born (PQ3). :11/6: Maurice Morgan is born (PQ3). ;1965 :1/1: Kevin Miller is hired by Lytton PD (PQ3). :3/7: Marie Wilkans is born (Swat 3). :4/22: Janice Wilks is born (PQ3). :6/6: Chico Martinez is born (PQ2) :6/15: Robert Adams is assigned to Lytton PD (PQ2). :6/21: Richard Martinez is born (PQ2) Richard Martin is born (PQ2). :7/x: Donna Lovely (PQ1EGA) ;1966 :2/14: Helen Hots is born (PQ1EGA). :2/28: Luis D. Pate is born (PQ2). :4/14: Victor Simms is born (PQ2). :8/1: Juan Jose Ruiz is born (PQ3). :8/17: Clyde Ramsey is born (PQ2). :10/13: Willis Wong is born (PQ3). :12/15: Fletcher Hall is appointed to Lytton PD (PQ2). :1967 Pontiac (PQ3). ;1967 :2/6: Orpheus Hanley is born (PQ3). :2/26: Robin Jones is born (PQ2). ;1968 :Jarvis Pitman begins his career at Steelton Police Department. ;1969 :3/30: Censurable Reports for Robert Adams (PQ2). :4/15: C.J. Stump is born (PQ3). :6/12: Kathy Rhodes is born (PQ3). :6/15: Laura Watts and Kenneth Mills are appointed to Lytton Police Department (PQ2). :7/15: Jane Cardinal hired by Lytton PD (PQ3). ;1970 :4/1: Daryle Smith is born (PQ3). :7/15: John Childs is hired by Lytton PD (PQ3). :12/15: Mario Gelepsi is appointed to Lytton PD (PQ2). :12/25: Dennis Walker is born in Seattle, Washington (PQ4). ;1971 :4/2: Laura Waters rescues a small child from an irrigation ditch (PQ2). :12/15: Sonny Bonds and Lloyd Pratt are appointed to the Lytton Police Department (PQ2). ;1972 :The lobby vending machine in the Parker Center is built (PQ4). :3/1: Laura Watts successfully diverts traffic to an alternate route to avoid an area effected by mud slides and road closures (PQ2). :3/15: James Pierson is appointed to Lytton PD (PQ2). :Sonny joins the force (PQ1EGA). :1973 Ford (PQ3) ;1973 :1/1: Henry Jaco & Robert Lang are hired by LPD (PQ3). :2/3: Mario Gelepsi is accused of being belligerent and verbally abusive while stopping a party for a traffic violation (PQ2). :4/16: James Pierson was put under report for three preventable traffic accidents during a 12 month period (PQ2). :5/12: Wendy James is born in Portland, Oregon (PQ4). :6/2: Robert Adams receives a community involvement reward, for founding and promotion of the Lytton Police Scholarship Fund (PQ2). :9/3: Lloyd Pratt is wounded in the line of duty, and receives Medal of Valor (PQ2). ;1975 :3/1: Mario Gelepsi is presented with the "Outstanding Effort" award (PQ2). :4/15: Mike Downs is hired by Lytton PD (PQ3). :1976 General Motors (PQ3). ;1976 :4/8: Lloyd Pratt risked personal injury saving small child from burning vehicle (PQ2). :7/x Sonny is a cadet in the academy (PQ1EGA). :7/15: Martha Gibbs is his hired by Lytton PD (PQ3). :12/15: John Willis is appointed to the LPD (PQ2). ;1977 :3/1: Calvin Haines dispatched to Cotton Cove to investigate nude male subject (PQ2). :6/15: Steve Jones is appointed LPD (PQ2). :Randolph Whipplestick becomes Chief of Police (PQ1EGA). :Robert Lang receives masters shooting badge (PQ3). ;1978 :1/1: Pat Morales is hired by Lytton PD. :1/12: Princessette, by Oscar Cano, Inc. completed. : 1/15: Dallas Cowboys defeated the Denver Broncos by a score of 27-10 in Super Bowl XII. :5/5: Robert Adams, allegation of insubordination and failing to maintain himself in a professional manner (PQ2). :6/3: Lloyd Pratt saves life of 45 year old heart attack victim. :6/5: Fletcher Hall successfully arrests Slinkard Pington. :6/15: Willy Jerome is appointed to LPD (PQ2). :1979 Cadillac (PQ1EGA) :John Childs earns Policeman of the year (PQ3). ;1979 :6/15: Keith Robinson is appointed to Lytton PD (PQ2). :7/15: George Kling is hired by Lytton PD (PQ3). ;1980 :1/1: Joseph Banks and Carl Law are hired into Lytton PD (PQ3). :2/2: John Willis outstanding effort defensively using his PR/24 holding off three three members of a biker gang (PQ2). :5/22: Steve Jones involved in a high speed chase (PQ2). :6/3: Jim Pierson assists women in giving birth (PQ2). ;1981 :6/9: Willy Jerome receives Gold Medal at the shooting event, at the Summer Police Olympics (PQ2). Kenneth Mills receives Bronze Medal (PQ2). :2/x: Pat Morales receives written reprimand for insubordination to a superviser (PQ3). :6/10: Martha Gibbs I.A. review board for fata shooting of a 211 suspect (PQ3). :7/15: Earl Hanks is hired by Lytton PD (PQ3). :12/8: Keith Robinson manages traffic successfully after double fatal, chain reaction collision on the Lytton Freeway (PQ2). :12/24: Lloyd Pratt receives Censurable report for Insubordination. ;1982 :5/5: Jose Valencia is arrested for selling narcotics, poss of paraphenelia, and assault on an officer (PQ2). :7/22: Chico Martinez is convicted for sale of narcotics (PQ2). :1983 Caddilac deVille and Cadillac Coupe (PQ1EGA) :George Kling becomes Police Officer of the Year. :Mark Crowe is hired (PQ3). ;1983 :1/1: Henry Jaco is promoted to Sergeant (PQ3). :6/14: Jose Granandez is convicted (PQ2). :8/15: Lonnie West is killed (PQ2). :8/20: Chico Martinez is killed (PQ2). :9/7: Marvin Hoffman is arrested (PQ1EGA). :9/9: Jason Taselli is killed (PQ2). :9/15: Julia South is killed (PQ2). Lonny West is killed (PQ2). :10/5: Donald J. Colby is arrested (PQ2). Victor Simms convicted in Juvenile Court for saling narcotics (PQ2). :10/22: Lorin Smith is convicted of murder (PQ2). :10/25: Jason Bains is convicted (PQ2). Woodrow Roberts is convicted (PQ2). :George Kling promoted to Sergeant. :A particular 1979 Cadillac was junked (PQ1EGA). ;1984 :1/4: Laura Watts is caught is red handed, as the Gremlin. :1985 Yamamma 750cc Motercycle (PQ1EGA) :12/16: Mary Loofin dies (PQ2). ;1985 :Paul Donald Colby begins time in state penitentiary (PQ1EGA). :3/7: Fletcher Hall fails to pass required physical performance test due to excessive consumption of ice cream (PQ2). :3/15: Kenneth Smith is killed (PQ2). Laura Waters is appointed to LPD (PQ2). James Walls (BB) is hired (PQ3). :4/14: Willy Jerome allegedly misued sicktime (PQ2). :6/15: Calvin Haines is appointed to LPD (PQ2). Kim Walters is born (PQ2). :6/23: Rocklin convicted on two counts of burglary (PQ3). :8/1: Kim Walters becomes leader of a service unit working with Mayor Thomas G. Shmuck (PQ2). :8/5: Wilma Snider is convicted (PQ2). :11/12: Rambus Botts is convicted (PQ2). :12/5: Frank Catskill is convicted (PQ2). :12/14: Sonny Bonds is hired (PQ3). :Carl Law promoted to Sergeant (PQ3). :George Kling receives departmental commendation for outstanding leadership during operation Street Sweep (PQ3). :1986 Ford (PQ3) ;1986 :2/20: Richard Martiniz is killed by Chico Martiniz(PQ2). Richard Martin is killed by Jose Martiniz(PQ2). :4/2 Donald J. Colby's moves to Steelton (PQ2). :4/25: is convicted (PQ2). :6/x: Sweet Cheryl (PQ1EGA) :6/6: George Snow is arrested for selling narcotics (PQ2). :7/5: Maynard Fogg is convicted on his 13th offense of pornagraphy (PQ2). :8/5: Wilma Snider is arrested for selling narcotics (PQ2). :9/9: Jason Taselli dies (PQ2). :10/3: Moffet Dickey is convicted for narcotics possession (PQ2). :10/20: Peter Swift is killed (PQ2). :11/x: Pat Morales receives one day suspension without pay for defying a direct order. :12/1: Calvin Hains assigned to traffic division, and "B" sector team, accidents reduced by 20% (PQ2). :12/4: Handgun is reported stolen in Chicago (PQ1EGA). :12/6 George Snow is paroled (PQ2). :George Kling is promoted to Lieutenant (PQ3). ;1987 :1/1: Sidney Aimes is hired into Lytton PD (PQ3). :Donald Colby is released from state penitentiary on probation (PQ1EGA). :2/1: I/A file opened for Pat Morales for willful destruction of evidence, found inconclusive (PQ3). :2/5: Sonny Bonds is promoted to Narcotics Detective (PQ3 Manual). :3/2: Jose Valencia is on probation, with violation pending (PQ2). :5/x: Earl Hanks sustained complaint, conduct unbecoming of an officer (PQ3). :6/1: The start of a year, later to be evaluated (PQ3 Manual). :6/5: Robert Bridford is convicted on his 3rd offense of book making (PQ2). :6/6: Robin Jones arrested for narcotics possession (PQ2). :6/18: Norma Quikel is arrested for possesion and sale of narcotics (PQ2). :8/9: Calvin Bains allegation, unbecoming of an officer (PQ2). :8/20: Jose Granandez is convicted (PQ2). :9/5: Jessie Bains is arrested during the '87 Bains investigation (PQ3 Manual). :10/25: Jessie Bains is convicted (PQ2). :Sonny Bonds is promoted to Homicide Detective (PQ3 Manual). :12/23: Luis D. Pate is employed at the Lytton Correctional Department (PQ2). :12/27: Kim Walters receives Commendation Award for her work with Thomas G. Shmuck (PQ2). :Carlos Escobar is hired (PQ3). ;1988 :1/20: Sonny Bonds receives the Key to the City for his work capturing Jessie Bain (PQ2). :5/15: Jessie Bain's conviction came through (PQ3 Manual). :6/1: End of year period, start of evaluationof the year (PQ3) :6/12: Lytton Police Department Evaluation for Sonny Bonds ends(PQ3 Manual). :6/25: Steven Rocklin is paroled (PQ3). :6/30: Sonny is promoted to Homicide Detective, Grade 2 (PQ3 Manual). :11/25: Sonny and Marie's are married, future Wedding Anniversary (PQ3 Manual) :Cheri Loyd is hired (PQ3). :Carl Law reduced from sergeant to traffic officer for striking a fellow officer who voiced an adverse opinion (PQ3). :Dodge 1989 (PQ3) ;1989 :1/1: Maurice Morgan is hired (PQ3). :1/x: Steve Rocklin moves to 214 Pigeon Ct. in Gibbon, USA (PQ3). :8/26: Bains escaped from jail (PQ3 Manual). :9/8: Bains is killed in Steelton, Lytton Daily News article (PQ3 Manual) :9/20: Review Board rules that Jessie Bain's death was justifiable (PQ3 Manual). :11/5: Pat Morales tampers with evidence, but charges are dropped (PQ3). :Desi Hartman & James James Larson are hired (PQ3). :1990 Mercedes (PQ3) ;1990 :2/1: C. J. Stump is hired by Lytton PD (PQ3). :3/9: Samuel Britt is murdered (PQ2). :3/23: Clifford Jones is murdered (PQ3). :5/x: Pat Morales is terminated for destruction of evidence (PQ3). :7/15: Kathy Rhodes is hired (PQ3). :8/1: Pat Morales is reinstated into Lytton PD (PQ3). :11/1: Lorin South is paroled (PQ3). :George Kling is promoted to Captain (PQ3). :John Bock, Robert Swafford, Wild Willis & Jane Jensen are hired (PQ3). ;1991 :1/30: Sonny is promoted to Sergeant Detective (PQ3 Manual). :3/30: Marie Wilkans Bonds is stabbed outside in the Oak Tree Mall (PQ3). :4/1: Andrew Dent is murdered. :9/14: Sonny Bonds issues a citation to Juan Jose Ruiz for driving slow in the fast lane (PQ3). :Daryle Smith & Frank Ferrel are hired. ;1992 :3/6: Janice Wilks' registration expires (PQ3). :6/1: Juan Jose Ruiz registration expires (PQ3). :8/31: Orpheus Hanley's registration expires (PQ3). :11/25: Charles Tip's registration expires (PQ3). ;1999 :1/03: Shooting House Training :1/11: Warehouse Training :1/19: Father/Daughter Day :2/2: Covenience Store :2/12: Bank Robbery :2/26: Runway Shooter :3/2: High Risk Warrant :3/27: Explosive Situation :4/4: Trailer Park OD :5/9: Riot in the Valley, Suburbia :5/12: Domestic Situation :5/20: Law Firm :5/22: Expiration date for Andrew Dent's drivers license (PQ3). :5/24: Assassination in the Park :6/3: Metro Station :7/21: Trailer Park Training :8/4: Gangster Armory :8/22: Busted, Hospital Takeover :9/6: Kidnapping Tammany :9/8: Ransom :9/9: TV Station :10/1: Valley Vigilantes :10/19: College Recruitment, Loot, Shoot, and Recruit :11/5: The Manifesto :11/22: Ambush :12/3: Topango Canyon HQ, LAX ;2005 :7/29: (SWAT3) :8/5: (SWAT3) :9/21: Global Peace Day (SWAT3). ;2006: :8/9: SWAT Assault on FunTime Amusements (SWAT4TSS). ;2008 :9/23: Warrant issued and Food Wall Restaurant placed under serveillance (SWAT4). :10/8: Fairview SWAT makes tactical entry into the Food Wall Restaurant to stop Alex Jimenez and Lian Niu (SWAT4). Notes ;PQ1EGA notes Based on dates seen throughout the game it would appear the story takes place over a course of time between 1983-1987. :Randolph Whipplestick was appointed Chief of Police ten years ago. :1979 Cadillac junked in 1983. :1983 Cadillac deVille. :1983 Cadillac Coupe :1985 Yamamama 750cc :July, '65 Donna Lovely :June, '86 Sweet Cheryl :Sonny had fifteen years of service. :courthouse constructed in 1873. :Bar in the Hotel Delphoria was constructed in the 1800's in France. :Marvin Hoffman, DATE OF ARREST 9/7/83 :45 caliber, automatic handgun...reported stolen. Chicago, 12/4/86 :1985 Motercycle 750 :Paul D. Colby, DOB 12/8/61 Served 18 months State Penitentiary '85-'87 for assault on a police officer and possession and sale of a controlled substance. Three year probation, still active. :Though not particulary clear in the game, based on the level of decomposition to Jason Taselli, he had to have been in the river for several days (PQ1 remake points this out more directly). ;PQ2 notes :1966 Corvette. :Bains was bains was put on trial one year before. :the game takes place in the spring. "...it's 7:29 on a fine spring morning." :1988 "CMG" sedan. :Princessette...tract constructed by Oscar Cano, Inc. Completed back in Jan, 1978 before Dallas Cowboys defeated the Denver Broncos in Superbowl XII. ;PQ3 notes :1973 Ford Pinto :1976 GTO :1958 Ford Fairlane. :Mercedes, year model 1990 :Ford, year model 1986. :Dodge, year model 1989. :Ford, year model 1959. :Ford, year model 1973. :Pontiac, year model 1967. :The bulk of the game takes place between March 30 and September 14th (though it only appears to take place over the course of six days game time). ;PQ4 notes :The game takes place from Monday to Saturday. :flashlight for christmas with Nicad batteries, "last year". :Walls get painted every 5 years or so. :The game takes place during National Police Week, an event that only occurs once a year (though not mentioned in game, it is a national holiday week associated around May 15). :Luella Parker was 34 years old. :Rene Garcia was in his late 20s. :Don Hadley, is a 15 year incumbent. :Bobby Washington was about 7 years old, or six (though coroner settles on seven later on). :Bob built a table 4 years before the game. :Valerie is seven years old. :The culprite is white male, 24-36 years old. :Hal Bottom has been on the force for 25 years. :20 year old curtains in Homocide. :Coroner autopsy business for over thirteen years. :Coroner and Chester knew each other for five years. :Drapes Thurman's 30 years old. :Bake sale on Tuesday the 5th. :LaSondra is a five year old. :Drought 1 year before. :Bob and John shared a ride for five years in the Academy. :Shelves at Blue Room were purchased ten years ago at a swap meet. Category:Timelines